You Made Me Believe
by MelMat
Summary: The world was indeed a cold place and Mr.Wammy couldn't bring himself to tell the small fragile child his mother never wanted him. That in her eyes he was less then nothing, because even nothing was something.


Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take this worthless product of my sin-<strong>_

These were words Mello had looked at everyday since the day he stole the small piece of paper from Roger's office. The day he found out that the beautiful tragic story that had lovingly been bestowed on him was in fact a lie. His mother never loved him or even wanted him. She threw him away like worthless garbage.

He remembered the day the older gentleman came to retrieve him from the orphanage he was currently living in. , talked to him like he was someone destined for greatness. It was years later, that Mello would ask him, how he became an orphan. The older man just looked at the small blonde boy and made up a story. How could he tell the beautiful child before him that his mother never wanted him.

The day he found the small letter in Roger's office it told a cold hard reality. That was the day, his passion turned obsessive. He would become the best. He would never again be called worthless. He would become the greatest detective that ever lived. He would become L, no he would exceed L. It didn't matter at what cost. He studied until he passed out. There were nights he didn't attend dinner for the fear of missing something in his studies he shouldn't have. The growing hatred for one that was just as gifted as he was. The one that held Mello's coveted spot in the ranking. His will to be number one had alienated everyone in his life, everyone except Matt. The only person in the world that could put up with his obsessive behavior, maybe because he had his own to deal with.

They grew up, and Mello left Wammy's after hearing of L's death. The cold truth of being told he was yet not good enough and therefore should share the title of best with the stupid albino fuck. He stormed out of the mental prison, leaving Matt behind. He decided this to protect Matt. Where he was going he didn't know, but he had to live his own life. He still had a goal. He would be the best, and bring Kira down by himself. He didn't need anyone to help him. It would become four long empty years, and the cold world had change him. He was hell bent and focused on the Kira case by the time Matt found him again. The emotions that went through him, he couldn't contain. They spilled out in angry bursts but the red-head took them in stride, never once giving up on his blonde friend.

This is what has brought Mello to this very moment in his life. Matt put up with his temperamental ways and his ranting for years and never once complained, just smiled at him. There were touches but none that went to the point of knowing the red-head cared for him as more than a friend.

Mello stared at the words once more, before his hand clench tightly around it. He let out a sigh as he thought of all the years these words bothered him, but why more at this moment ? Was it his feelings for Matt? The ones he couldn't tell him for fear of being rejected. The feeling of not being worth it in Matt's eyes. He was made from an early age to believe that he wasn't worth being loved by anyone. The very words from the woman that bore him.

"She didn't want me, why would anyone else?"

The blonde was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door open. It wasn't until Matt touched his shoulder did he even know he was no longer alone. Mello looked behind him at his one and only friend. His best friend and smiled softly. His blue eyes shined brightly at the red-head.

"Mel, can I talk to you for a second?" Matt had an unsure tone to his voice.

Mello turned to him, but before he could say a word, their lips crashed together. The look of surprise now joined the shine in the his eyes. Matt had said everything he needed to, in that very kiss. He stepped back smiling at the blonde.

"Matt?"

The red-head, just shook his head yes, and said no more. He instead went for that second kiss, which deepened into something else. It wasn't until they needed to breath did Matt pull away.

"Mello, I love you."

It didn't matter to the blonde anymore if no one else wanted him. This was the day he finally knew he was always worth something to someone- His Matt.


End file.
